pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicune
| textcolor=#660066| name='Suicune'| jname=(スイクン Suikun)| image= | ndex=#245| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation II| pronun= SWEE-koon | hp=100| atk=75| def=115| satk=90| sdef=115| spd=85| total=580| species=Aurora Pokémon| type= | height=6'07| weight=412.3 lbs| ability=Pressure| color='Blue'| gender=Genderless }}Suicune (スイクン Suikun) is a powerful -type legendary Pokémon. Suicune is part of the Legendary Beast trio from the Generation II games. Suicune is the Version mascot for the main series game Pokémon Crystal. Appearance Suicune is a blue wolf or leopard-like creature, with white diamond-shaped spots and a white underside. Suicune has a purple cape that resembles a northern aurora or a flowing river and two white streamer-like tails. It has a hexagonal, aquamarine-colored crest on its forehead, red irises, a protrusion on the underside of its chin and small paws. Its paws have a small white oval on their underside. Special Abilities It has the Pressure ability, which will double the enemy's PP usage. Suicune has the power to purify any murky or dirty water. Games In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, you are able to catch it if you started with Charmander, and beat the Elite 4. Movie Roles Suicune appeared alongside Celebi as the title character in the movie Pokémon 4Ever. In the movie, Suicune must purify the lake to restore Celebi and prevent it from dying. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Suicune| goldsilver=Roaming Johto |gsrarity=One| crystal=Tin Tower |crarity=One| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Roaming Kanto With Charmander as Starter Pokemon |frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Pal Park or Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Pal Park or Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 25, Burned Tower |hgssrarity=One| }} Pokedex Entries | gold=Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water.| silver=This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears.| crystal=This divine Pokémon blows around the world, always in search of a pure reservoir.| ruby=Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water.| sapphire=Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water.| emerald=Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gliding elegance. It has the power to purify dirty water.| firered= This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears.| leafgreen=Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water.| diamond=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind.| pearl=It travels around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind. | platinum=It travels across the world to purify polluted water. It moves together with the north wind.| heartgold= Said to be the reincarnation of north winds, it can instantly purify filthy, murky water.| soulsilver=This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears.| }} Trivia * Suicune is partially inspired by Fujin (the Japanese God of the Wind, complimenting Suicune's nickname as the "North Wind") who wore a leopard skin. So, Suicune's appearance is also partially based on that of a leopard. However, its also got some wolf-like traits as well, with a longer muzzle and lither body than its more feline brethren. The "horn" on its head and power to purify water also gives the impression it could have some Kirin influence. http://i49.tinypic.com/28bxngn.jpg *It is believed that Suicune, before it perished in the Burnt Tower, was a Vaporeon. This is supported by the fact that the Burnt Tower is in Ecruteak City, a city where Eevee and it's evolution forms are very popular. It's behavior is also identical to that of a typical Vaporeon, being generally portrayed as a calm and level-headed Pokemon. *Many people believe that Suicune are female.(This can be proved if you look at Suicune's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. If you look closely, Suicune's waist looks curved.) Suicune's cry, type (Water) and powers also contribute to this speculation. The name " Aurora Pokemon " also hints that Suicune are in fact female. Auroras are commonly associated with feminine figures. *Suicune is the only one of the Legendary Beast trio to be a version mascot. *Ash saw a Suicune at the beginning of his Johto journey making this the second time Ash has seen a legendary Johto Pokemon at the beginning of his journey. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Beast Trio